VOX Box: Dan Dreiberg 2
Characters * Dr. Fate * Songbird * Sentinel * Silk Spectre * Nite Owl Location * Gotham City, NJ * March 27th 1998, 0007 Local Time VOX Archive * Silk Spectre: opens, footsteps: 2 instances, cape rustles, door closes scoff whisper: Wow... They actually showed. * Songbird: stifled squeal whisper: Wow... They actually showed. * Dr. Fate: groan whisper: Are we going to regret bringing you? * Songbird: whisper: Sorry, Kent... It won't happen again. But that's Laurie Jupiter. I named both of my daughters after her! * Sentinel: whisper: I thought you named them after yourself, Laurel... * Songbird: whisper: What? Oh, no, no, no... I named myself after her too. giggle Well, sorta... It was always my middle name. * Sentinel: whisper: Twenty years or whatever and I didn't know your first name? scoff I feel hurt. What is it? * Songbird: whisper: Lisa. * Sentinel: whisper: No kidding? Huh... * Dr. Fate: groan whisper: Are we done? * Nite Owl: 2 instances, cape rustling Thanks for arranging this, Sentinel. * Sentinel: Of course... Anything for Nelson's friends. * Nite Owl: We've reconsidered your offer. We should not have trusted this to the authorities. Veidt's still on the loose and he's too dangerous. He needs to be brought to answer for his crimes. We need to bring him in. * Dr. Fate: It's too late for that now. * Silk Spectre: What do you mean it's too late for that? * Dr. Fate: He is beyond our reach now. * Nite Owl: What do you mean 'beyond our reach'? Beyond our reach, how? * Dr. Fate: He has undergone another transcendent journey. He will return. * Nite Owl: When? * Dr. Fate: On the precipice of change. * Nite-Owl: And when's that? * Dr. Fate: When you will find Adrian Veidt. * Silk Spectre: groan This guy's starting to sound like Jon with all his circular predictions and odd logic. * Dr. Fate: Interesting that you bring up Osterman... * Silk Spectre: Huh? Why's that? * Dr. Fate: That I cannot say. * Silk Spectre: Can't? Or won't? * Dr. Fate: Does it matter? You will not get the answer you seek either way. * Nite Owl: Fine, can you tell us where to find Jon? * Dr. Fate: Your friend is not here. * Silk Spectre: No expletive he's not here. I think I'd notice a tall glowing man with his junk out. * Nite Owl: Easy, Laur... Where is he? * Dr. Fate: He's gone to commune with Fate itself. * Silk Spectre: scoff I thought you were Fate. * Dr. Fate: I am Doctor Fate, but I merely bear the name to honor that which I seek to emulate. Fate is the Tapestry. * Silk Spectre: footsteps whisper: I've heard Jon reference the Tapestry before... * Nite Owl: What's the Tapestry? Where can we find it? * Dr. Fate: The Tapestry is everywhere and nowhere at once. You cannot find it for you are already woven into it. * Silk Spectre: Oh, please let me hurt him... * Songbird: Here, let me... sigh Kent, if you're in there, I need you to grab the wheel from Nabu for a moment and help them. * Dr. Fate: staggered footsteps No... Don't... cough Kent Nelson: grit teeth: I'll open a portal, but you'll need to be quick... * Silk Spectre: Oh, I like her... How'd you do that? * Songbird: giggle It's a long story, but let's just say I got some real Irish luck... crackle Come on, we don't have much time! Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Laurie Juspeczyk 2. * Debut of Kent Nelson. Links and References * VOX Box: Dan Dreiberg (2/2) Category:VOX Box Category:Nabu/Appearances Category:Kent Nelson/Appearances Category:Laurel Lance/Appearances Category:Alan Scott/Appearances Category:Laurie Juspeczyk/Appearances Category:Dan Dreiberg/Appearances Category:The Society/Appearances Category:Crimebusters/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances